


Таинственный незнакомец

by efinie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: Намек на Майкрофт/Шерлок. АУ по отношению к тому, как Джон узнал, кто такой Майкрофт. Время действия - s01e01.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Я не знаю, что имелось в виду в оригинале, но я предположила, что "объявление в газете" - это объявление о помолвке/свадьбе.

\- Шерлок, так кто тот таинственный мужчина?  
Они как всегда расположились в креслах друг напротив друга, и Джон счел Шерлока в достаточно благостном настроении, чтобы задать давно мучающий его вопрос.  
\- А ты, Джон, за кого принял его ты?  
С тех пор, как похититель отпустил его, Джон не раз задавался этим вопросом и, как ему казалось, пришел к определенному выводу. Возможно, сейчас самое время проверить его дедуктивные способности? Он прочистил горло.  
\- Ну, я... хм... подумал, что он твой бывший.  
Брови Шерлока в удивлении взлетели вверх.  
\- Даже так? Интересно.  
\- Слушай, как я уже говорил, все в порядке, это нормально, это...  
Шерлок остановил его движением руки:  
\- Я помню, спасибо, - затем он сложил ладони лодочкой, приложил к лицу в своем излюбленном жесте, и, закрыв глаза, приготовился слушать. - Что натолкнуло тебя на эту мысль?  
\- Ладно. Первое, что он мне предъявил, это объявление в газете. Он явно _ревновал_ тебя ко мне, - Джон невесело ухмыльнулся, - наверное, посчитал меня неподходящей партией...  
Шерлок, не открывая глаз, махнул рукой:  
\- О, не переживай, он всех считает неподходящими. Прошу, продолжай. Почему бывшим?  
\- Раз ты считаешь его врагом, вы расстались, и не самым лучшим образом. Сначала я подумал, что из-за его измены, но он _действительно_ волновался и заботился о твоей безопасности. К тому же не считает тебя своим врагом, следовательно все еще любит. Значит, в разрыве виноват не он.  
Джон замолчал, ожидая какой-либо реакции со стороны Шерлока, чтобы подтвердить или опровергнуть его предположения, но тот продолжал сидеть в той же позе, погрузившись в свои мысли. Казалось, он даже и не заметил, что наступила тишина. Они просидели так несколько минут. Наконец Шерлок, постукивая кончиками пальцев друг о друга, и, как собака, взявшая след, подняв на Джона цепкий заинтересованный взгляд, пробормотал:  
\- Так говоришь, любит? И ревнует?  
Джон почувствовал, что от того, что он сейчас ответит, будет зависеть судьба двух бестолковых влюбленных. Он снова прочистил горло.  
\- Да, я... Я уверен.  
Шерлок принял прежнюю позу и закрыл глаза. Они посидели в тишине еще несколько минут, и Джон, решивший, что разговор окончен, уже привстал пойти заварить себе чаю, что ли, но требовательное:  
\- Джон? Почему ты замолчал? Продолжай! - заставило его опуститься обратно в кресло.  
\- Что ж, он выглядит респектабельным и... хм... - Джон замялся. За то непродолжительное время, что он знаком с Шерлоком Холмсом, Джон успел понять одно: его новоиспеченный друг может _вывести_ кого угодно, и его любовник должно быть обладает безграничным _терпением_ , если все еще так любит его спустя столько лет. А то, что они встречаются уже давно, нет никаких сомнений. "Заклятыми" врагами не становятся через неделю знакомства. Все это Джон благоразумно решил не озвучивать, ограничившись, - ...спокойным, - на что получил пренебрежительное "пфф!", - так что я предположил, что дело в тебе. Насколько я успел тебя узнать, ты всегда получаешь то, что хочешь, но, видимо, _не от него_. Возможно, он отказал тебе, ограничил в чем-то, запретил тебе влезать в какое-либо расследование, и ты... - Шерлок вскочил на ноги. - ...обиделся... - по инерции договорил Джон, вставая следом.  
\- Браво, Джон! Ты не перестаешь меня удивлять!  
\- Что, я угадал? Как его зовут?  
\- Спасибо, Джон, - вместо ответа Шерлок хлопнул его по плечу. - Мне нужен был взгляд со стороны.  
На ходу завязывая шарф и одевая пальто, Шерлок выскочил за дверь. Джон так и остался в растерянности стоять посреди гостиной. Через секунду лохматая шевелюра снова появилась в проеме двери:  
\- И, кстати, ты угадал! Это Майкрофт. Он мой брат!  
\- Что? - Джон кинулся вслед сбегающему по ступенькам Шерлоку. - Нет, Шерлок, ты меня не слушал! Шерлок! Шерлок!

Но звук захлопнувшейся входной двери ясно указал на то, что его не слушают и сейчас. Джон вздохнул. _Брат_. Надо же было так опростоволоситься! Что ж, если Шерлок не заметил его оплошности, это даже к лучшему. Никому не хочется выставлять себя глупцом, верно? Джон еще раз вздохнул, и решил выкинуть этот разговор из головы. Когда-нибудь ему откроется тайна этой ссоры, а пока пора заняться действительно важным делом. Например, поискать работу.


End file.
